Digimon: Journey Through Time
by starrydigivolver
Summary: Follow a new generation of DigiDestined as they try to save both worlds from an evil Digimon that possesses the power to control time. In this story, follow Hikaru, Shiori, Ayumu, Akari, Naoki, and Yuudai as they try to defeat the Time Wizard, Zaromon.


"I'll rule both worlds even if it's the last thing that I do." said Zaromon as he shot at Gammamon, who dodged the plasma bullets.

Gammamon then lunged forward and grabbed Zaromon by his dark purple cape and flung him to the ground. Zaromon's feet hit the ground and he quickly regains his balance and takes a small black ball from his pocket. He throws it to the ground and it erupts into a large puff of smoke when it makes contact.

Gammamon, caught off guard and surprised, tries to clear the smoke away and gets hit by a small dagger. It sinks into his flesh and starts working like an acid and burns the skin away. As he struggles to get the dagger off, it sinks in deeper and dissolves more skin and tissues. He grimaces in pain and finally gets a grip on the dagger. He pulls it out and throws it to the ground. He then dashes off towards a portal heading to the Real World.

_I must tell the DigiDestined before Zaromon finds them._ Gammamon thought as he went through to the Real World.

* * *

"Pass the ball over here, Hikaru." said one of the boys at the soccer field. Hikaru, instead, ran down the field and kicked the ball pass the goalie and into the net. He then looks over at the other boy and gives a sly smirk before leaving to go to his mom's small minivan. He hops into the back seat and lets out a sigh of relief before gingerly laying back.

During the car ride, Hikaru saw Youshirou riding a bike through the busy streets and barely missing the pedestrians. He then saw Akari chasing after him, not to far behind. The red-haired girl was trying her best to keep up with her brother as he sped down the sidewalk.

Hikaru then asked, "Hey Mom, can you let me off here. I got some business to take care of." His mom looked at him awkwardly before stopping to let him out and saying, "Don't get into any trouble."

Hikaru got out of the minivan and watched as his mother drove away towards home. He then ran to catch up with Akari and Youshirou and stood beside Akari. Akari told him that the guy was planning to sue them if they didn't pay for his injuries. "I also have to talk to you and the others about something that I received from the Digital World." she whispered.

Akari then turned to the man," We'll pay the bill, no matter how much. Just please don't tell the cops." Youshirou tugged on Akari's pant leg and apologized for causing all of this, to which Akari said could've happened to anyone. The man looked at them and thought before saying," You know, don't worry about it. I'll drop the charges and just pay for it. I feel silly trying to charge innocent kids with a little accident."

Akari and Youshirou apologized and they watched the man walk away until Hikaru asked, "So what news did you have to tell me?"Akari just held her hand up which meant "later". They all walked towards the bus stop to meet Naoki. When they got there, he was waiting for them but had fallen asleep. Akari walked over and lightly nudged his shoulder and caused him to jump and wake up. He looked tired and sluggish to Hikaru and Youshirou, who just stood near the edge of the bus stop. "Everybody ready?" asked Naoki as he yawned and stretched. They all nodded and headed towards Ayumu and Shiori. They had gone to Lakeshore Leisure Camp, a camp for people to relax during the summer. The camp was now over for the rest of the year and Ayumu and Shiori were finally back. They meet Shiori and Ayumu at the park along with a talkative Yuudai, who repeatedly asks the questions, "Where are they? Are they here yet? When will they be here? Are they going to be here soon?"

Shiori and Ayumu let out loud sighs and walk off towards the others. Yuudai immediately goes into an excited rampage and starts jumping everywhere with hysterical laughs. Akari tries to chase him down and calm the over excited boy so that he want get some unwanted attention.


End file.
